Mi Profesor
by LauraCamachoL
Summary: Un nuevo profesor llega a su escuela,un profesor al cual amara con pasion y sin razon, ¿Podra alejarse? o ¿luchara por amor? Pasen en este fic habra, amor, decepcion, pasion, tristeza ' Los personajes pertenecen a Stepannie Meyer, la historia es mia
1. Capitulo 1: Comienzo

Capitulo 1.

Comienzo

'Pase lo que pase nunca olvides que te amo... '

Ojala les guste el capitulo nos vemos abajo.

(Ring, Ring)

Oh, ya son las 6:00 am, tengo que levantarme, creo que hoy será un día fabuloso, mi primer día de clases - pensé - fue inevitable que una sonrisa se formara en mi cara.

- ¡Bella! - Grito mi madre -

- ¡Ya me desperté mamá! - Grite -

Abrí mi armario y dije - ¡no tengo nada que ponerme! - soy una chica, es normal que diga esto - pensé - corrí varias camisas y encontré una que me gusto una morada de manga corta seria fabulosa, saque cualquier jean, unos bóxer y un brasier sencillo, unas sandalias (zapatillas) negras - creo que esto será suficiente - pensé - me metí a la ducha, me bañe rápidamente, me vestí, saque mi bolsa de maquillaje, odiaba hacerlo pero creo que seria necesario

- Bella, tu no necesitas maquillaje, te ves perfecta así - dijo mi madre - una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro - ven ya a desayunar, se te hara tarde - dijo mi madre - asentí -.

Peine delicadamente mi cabello y bajé.

Mi madre había preparado hot cakes sabia que me encantaban, - oh dios mi madre es tan única la amo - pensé -.

- Mamá gracias sabes cómo me encantan los hot cakes - dije, probándolos -

- Para que empieces tu día de una forma maravillosa - dijo mi madre sonriendo

- pero mira a tu padre, tanto le gustan que ya se los acabo - dijo riendo mi madre - rio mi padre -

- Mamá, papá ya me tengo que ir, ¡deséenme suerte!

- Te ira muy bien hija, muchísima suerte - dijo mi madre dándome un beso en mi mejilla -

- Muchísima suerte hija - dijo mi padre dándome igual un beso en mi mejilla -.

Tome el autobús y me encontré con mi mejor amiga Ángela que me estaba guardando puesto al lado de ella.

- ¡Hola Ángela! ¿Como estas? - dije

- ¡Hola amiga! Muy bien ¿y tú? - dijo angela

- Muy bien, solo algo nerviosa - dije

- Si, ¡yo igual! te tengo que contar - dijo Ángela

- ¿qué? dime - dije curiosa

- Me han contado que hay un nuevo profesor de leyes y que es guapisimo - dijo angela -

-Waow, ojala sea muy bueno en la asignatura - dije sin darle mucha importancia, aunque por dentro moria por verlo-

-si ojala - dijo Ángela-

Llegamos por fin - pensé - caminamos y nos dijeron que teníamos que entrar al salón principal para la presentación de profesores - estaba tan emocionada - tomamos nuestro lugar - y el director dijo -

- Buenos días muchachos, es un nuevo semestre y con el esperamos que estén recargados para empezar el semestre con mucha alegría y entrega hay nuevos profesores esperamos que los reciban como a los otros, empezare presentando al profesor de...

¡HOOOLA! este es el primer capítulo del fan fic '' El profesor '' oh dios bella conocerá a su nuevo profesor de leyes ¿que pensara? vean el siguiente cap.!, ojala les guste mi primer fan fic he leído varios y creo que es la hora de realizar uno, mil besos comenten y voten para saber si les gusta ¿siiiiii? espero sugerencias y criticas

Su amiga Laura desde Colombia


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociendo

Capitulo 2.

Conociendo

'Pase lo que pase nunca olvides que te amo'

Hola! Nos vemos abajo, ojala les guste el capitulo

- Buenos días muchachos, es un nuevo semestre y con el esperamos que estén recargados para empezar el semestre con mucha alegría y entrega hay nuevos profesores esperamos que los reciban como a los otros, empezare presentando al nuevo profesor de literatura, Anthony López – dijo el director -

- Buenos días – dijo el profesor de literatura – una voz algo dura y estricta – pensé –

- Bueno, sigamos con el profesor de matemáticas que ya conocen, Andrew Martínez –

- Buenos días muchachos espero que estén recarcagados para este nuevo semestre – dijo el profesor de matematicas - todos dijimos ¡siiiii! –

- Bueno, ahora su ya conocida profesora de artes Mariana Gutiérrez – dijo el director –

- Buenos días chicos este año traemos ¡nuevas ideas! – dijo la profesora de artes –

Oh dios estoy a punto de dormirme y nada – pensé –

Hablaron de 3 profesores más y nada.

Algo me dijo que solo faltaba uno – pensé sonriendo –

- Bueno solo falta presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Leyes un excelente profesor él es Edward Cullen – dijo el director

Oh, dios mio es un angel es hermoso – pensé

- Buenos días chicos ojala este semestre sea de lo mejor para todos ya nos conoceremos – dijo mi angel termino con una sonrisa retorcida –

Me mato con esa sonrisa era tan perfecto Ángela tenía razón es guapísimo – pensé – mire al alrededor y todas mis amigas estaban boqui abiertas - les dije –

- Chicas se les meterá una mosca en la boca ya ciérrenla – dije bromeando – parecía, como si estuvieran en shock – pensé riendo –

- Chicos ya vayan a clases se hara presentación de nuevos estudiantes y se les entregara su respectivo horario, que tengan una bonita mañana – dijo el director retirándose –

Entramos al salón 8 – D y nos presentaron a nuestra directora de curso la profesora de artes Mariana Gutierrez – cuanto hubiera deseado que fuera el, pero no – pensé

- Bueno muchachos buenos días, creo que deberíamos empezar presentándonos, digan su nombre, edad, si son nuevos o viejos ¿si? – se escucho un ahhhhh – esto se haría eterno - pensé – y si se hiso eterno llego mi momento - y dije –

- Bueno, buenos días mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella tengo 16 años y soy nueva. - Dije

Porfiiiiin, se acabo mi tortura, o eso creo, nos pasaron nuestro horario de hoy decía

1 hora: Literatura

2 Hora: Matemáticas

3 hora: Ciencias sociales

4 hora: Descanso

5 hora: Biología

6 hora: Leyes

7 hora: Leyes

No sabía si estar feliz o triste lo vería a las 2 últimas horas… pero serán 2 horas eso me alegro ojala estas horas se pasaran rápido, ojala… - pensé –

Mi primera hora transcurrió rápida el profesor era más estricto de lo que pensaba, la clase fue aburrida solo hablo de lo que veríamos en este semestre, matemáticas me encantaba esta materia hicimos algunos refuerzos y hablamos de lo que esperábamos en esta materia, fue divertido, ciencias sociales la profesora no estuvo así que utilizamos este tiempo para conocernos mejor, no dejaban de hablar de Edward todos queríamos verlo, moríamos por verlo.

Descanso porfiiiin – pensé –

busque a mi amiga angela y nos sentamos con otros estudiantes todos muy atentos era la única nueva del grupo.

Me sente y los salude a todos

- Hola chicos ¿como están? – dije -

- Muy bien Bella y creo que tu estas mucho mejor – dijo Eric en un intento de ser coqueto –

El descanso transcurrió rápido todos estábamos muy emocionados de ver Leyes y ver cómo era Edward pero todavía nos faltaba una hora biología esta se hiso eterna nos molesto que entráramos de una con tema compuestos que afectan la capa de ozono

creo que ya tuve dos motivos para odiar a la profesora – pensé – en ese momento vi mi reloj faltaban diez minutos para que esto se acabara me fue inevitable decir

- ¡WAOWWW! – dije – a lo que todos me miraron con una cara de esta esta loca –

Sono el timbre y a todas se nos dibujo una sonrisa ya veriamos a Edward… ya lo veriamos.

Entro al salón y dijo

- Buenos días – Dijo Edward – encendiendo en mi muchas emociones que desbordaban – respondimos…

¡HOOOOLA! les gusto el capitulo? todavia no empieza la emocion, como sera la actitud de Edward sera cariñoso, amoroso estricto? lo comprobaremos en el siguiente capitulo si tienen ideas diganme ¿siii? Voten, comenten y critiquiquen porfavor un beso vean el cap siguiente

Su amiga Laura desde Colombia


	3. Capitulo 3: Halagos

Capitulo 3.

Halagos

'Pase lo que pase nunca olvides que te amo'

Hola, Holaa! ojala les gusto el capitulo

- Buenos días – Dijo Edward – encendiendo en mi muchas emociones que desbordaban – unos respondierton

- Buenos días Edward – dijieron -

Buenos días profesor Edward – dije -

- Profesor Edward ¿ok? Gracias a los educados – dijo – aunque se me hiso raro pero creo que empece bien… eso creo – pensé -

- Muchachos esta materia se asemeja mucho con las ciencias sociales asi que no creo que esta materia se les haga difícil tengo algunas reglas para mi clase y manejo las cosas de una manera, todos en esta materia empiezan con un 10 – dijieron - sii – cada tarea depende de su importancia les bajara o les subirá puntos 0.1 o 0.3 puntos asi será con cada actividad participación les subirá 0.1 punto, disciplina y así sucesivamente cada día les diré si subieron o bajaron de nota, si no responden una pregunta se les bajara 0.3 puntos – dijeron ohhhh – a la semana escogeré monitora que recibirá las tareas las llevara y si es necesario las calificara ¿ok? Luchen por la monitoria les ayudara un 20% en la nota final de la materia, ¿todo está claro? - Siii – dijimos - Reglas: para hablar alzar la mano, si alguien está hablando no se puede interrumpir, si yo estoy hablando no se puede interrumpir si no se le da la palabra, el que no quiera recibir la clase perfectamente no puede entrar no bajare puntos solo vera como se las arregla para pasar la materia no tiene derecho a preguntar ¿quedo claro? – si – dijimos – empezare evaluando un poco su conocimiento les preguntare cosas que ya deben saber, asi que suerte – dijo Edward, bueno el profesor Edward.

Su actitud era rara era estricto pero no era mala persona me quería ganar la monitoria y mostrar que soy buena – pensé –

- Bueno empecemos con algo de leyes fiscales, ¿Qué es el derecho tributario? – se escucho un silencio – ¿nadie sabe? ¿enserio? – parecía frustrado y alce la mano –

- Tu nombre – dijo Edward con una voz muy varonil dirigiéndose a mi -

- Isabella Marie Swan, Bella – dije temblorosa –

- Ok, ¿sabes la respuesta bella? – dijo Edward, mi angel, mori cuando dijo mi nombre

- El derecho tributario o derecho fiscal es una rama del derecho público, dentro del derecho financiero que estudia las normas jurídicas con el propósito de obtener de los particulares ingresos que sirvan para sufragar el gasto público en áreas de la consecución del bien común – dije segura de mis palabras –

- Muy bien, porfin alguien que sepa la respuesta le deberían aprender a bella y repasar una excelente respuesta bella – dijo – fue imposible que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara era tan perfecto –

Las 2 horas transcurrieron con preguntas que algunas conteste me sentí importante me sentí realizada.

- Muchachos quiero que para la próxima clase lean el primer capitulo de su libro que nos habla del derecho tributario, hasta luego – dijo, me miro y se fue – quede en shock me había mirado una mirada dulce y tierna tendría una sonrisa en mi cara todo el día – pero mi sonrisa se daño cuando…

¡HOOOOLAAA! Les gusto el capitulo de hoy? si? si? ya edward conoce a Bella y no es una simple estudiante mas... pero porque se dañara la sonrisa de Bella que pasara? Comenten y voten para saber si les gusto el cap, y seguir la historia ¿siiiii?

Su amiga Laura desde Colombia


End file.
